


Power and Control

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson has returned from Spyral, but has he returned to his family? Not exactly. They're still kinda pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

“And then?” Jason prompted.  
“And then he asked me if I wanted to get dinner,” Tim finished. “I guess he figures that if he can talk to us all individually, it’ll be easier to win us back. It’s what I would do.”  
Jason nodded thoughtfully, surveying the scene in front of him— a half-dozen Justice Leaguers huddled around a taped-off patch of grass. “So what did you say?”  
His younger brother grimaced as the batmobile pulled up beside them. “I told him to go to hell.”  
“And now I’m here.” Dick slid out of the driver’s seat and waved at the crowd of superheroes. “Good morning, everybody.” He nodded in Tim and Jason’s direction. “Family.”  
“Yeah, that’s not a thing just now,” Tim muttered. “On account of you being a—”  
“You know, just because everybody already knows his secret identity,” said Jason, “that doesn’t mean you should keep saying his name.”  
Dick shot him a look. “Thanks for the reminder.” He turned back to the batmobile, where Damian was climbing out of the backseat. “Hey, could you grab me the—” Damian marched straight past him without saying a word. “Okay, never mind.”  
Jason held out his hand for Damian to high-five— he was really proud of the kid. Damian slapped it as he walked over to join them.  
“Would somebody please remind Grayson that I am not talking to him?”  
“That’s mature.”  
“Would somebody please remind Grayson that I am eleven, and he should not expect me to act mature?”  
“Fair enough.” Dick sighed and gestured to the crime scene. “What am I looking at here?”  
“To be honest, we’re not entirely sure,” said Superman, stepping forward. “Some teenagers found a body in this area a few hours ago. The building across the street has a thermal camera— we know he was dead.”  
“So…?”  
“So half an hour ago, he got up and walked away.”  
“Oh, _that’s_ why I’m here,” said Jason. “Sorry, I was really starting to wonder.”  
Clark stared at him for a few seconds. “Yes. Anyway— It’s your city, so we figured we would let you handle this. If you can stop fighting long enough to do an investigation, that is.”  
“Mm.” Tim raised an eyebrow in Jason’s direction. “What are the chances?”  
“Like 50/50? I dunno, I’m not sure I can work with him here.” Grayson was annoying enough in general, but right now? His presence was actually triggering Jason’s gag reflex.  
“Do you really want to get into this in front of the grown-ups?” Dick asked. “Just calm down and let me do my job.”  
“This isn’t actually your job anymore because you, you know, left us? Faked your own death? Am I ringing any bells here?”  
“It was a secret mission, okay? Do I need to look up the word ‘secret’ for those of us that didn’t get through high school, or—”  
“WOW okay, that was rude,” said Tim. Behind them, the Flash coughed quietly.  
“Who didn’t pass high school?”  
Jason and Tim both raised their hands.  
“Oh. Sorry to interrupt.”  
“I think we’re all over-reacting a little bit.” Dick crossed his arms. “We can finish this at home. Go look at the crime scene.”  
“Is he trying to give us orders?” Tim asked. “Oh my god.” He turned to Jason. “Shoot me.”  
“I’m not going to shoot _you_. I’m going to shoot _him_.”  
“I’ll shoot you,” Damian muttered. “I mean, what?”  
“Focus,” Jason reminded him. “Anyway, yes, we can take care of the case. You can all leave now. Including you, Grayson— Please get out of here.”  
“I’m not going to—”  
“Listen, I’m not in a great mood right now, so I would suggest that you back away slowly and try not to get on my nerves anymore than you already are, okay?” Jason hefted one of his pistols. “Bye.”  
Dick didn’t seem particularly intimidated. “We both know you wouldn’t actually shoot me.”  
“That’s funny because I have literally tried to do exactly that on multiple occasions. Remember?”  
“Yeah, I’m terrified.”  
“I have killed before, and I will absolutely do it again.”  
“Hood!” Tim hissed at him, under his breath. “Audience?”  
Oh. Jason suddenly remembered that half the Justice League was standing around him— probably not a good time to talk about his kill count. He stuck his gun back into it’s holster.  
“Yeah, I’m just gonna… go look at this crime scene,” he said, turning towards the police tape. “Um, have a safe flight. Or whatever.”  
“Slick,” muttered Tim.  
“I’m doing my best. Get rid of them for me, okay?” Jason ducked underneath the tape and knelt next to the bloody hole in the grass. “Hello, fellow zombie, what happened to you?”  
That’s it, look busy. Sixty seconds, he figured, and then they would be gone. The four of them could get back to whatever it was that they needed to be doing— which was probably going to be arguing.  
Damian tapped him on the back. “You’re clear.”  
“Alright, good,” Jason said, but when he turned around, Grayson was still standing there. “Alright, less good. Can you please leave?”  
“I’m just here to do my job.” Dick dug the tip of his boot into the grass, kicking dirt across the ground. “If you don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine, but that entire conversation? That was embarrassing. We need to hold it together in front of the others.”  
They stood in silence for a few moments, glaring at each other, trying not to blink. A battle for control, Jason thought, and he wasn’t about to lose— even if Grayson was right about the arguing.  
“You can help with the investigations,” he decided, “but don’t expect us to be polite.”  
“That’s fine. What do you want me to do?”


End file.
